1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a container for paper sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for paper sheets such as handkerchiefs, tissues, and the like, are known and are generally made of cardboard, with an upper opening to allow to pull out a single tissue at a time.
The arrangement of the tissues inside the container and the shape of the opening allow the tissue that follows the one pulled out to arrange itself so that at least one portion lies outside the opening.
The openings of containers for tissues, or for other paper sheets, that are currently commercially available are arranged longitudinally on the top face of the container and generally have a rectangular shape with a constant cross-section or an oval shape.
The opening of conventional containers is not suitable for other kinds of sheet, particularly kitchen paper of the type generally marketed in rolls. Kitchen rolls are in fact made of absorbent paper having a different consistency than tissues.
It is also important that the sheet of absorbent paper is presented flat instead of folded up as occurs for tissues.
There is another important drawback in conventional containers of paper tissues which make them unsuitable for containing sheets of absorbent or cleaning paper. In fact, in the kitchen or workshop the container would often be placed on wet or dirty surfaces and, since the container is made of cardboard, the water and dirt are immediately absorbed by the bottom, spoiling the paper sheets contained in the lower part.
Since a primary function of these kinds of paper sheet is to absorb, it is evident that a very large number of sheets is irreparably ruined.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a container adapted to contain sheets of kitchen, or absorbent paper, for household use or for use in workshops, laboratories, and the like.
A further aim of the invention is to provide a container wherein the single sheets of paper are presented flat for use.
Still a further aim of the present invention is to provide a container that can be made of a material that is not waterproof but can be placed on wet and dirty surfaces without spoiling its contents.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a container that is constructively simple and economical.